


A Serendipitous Proposal

by Ficlet_Sprinkler



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Engagement, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlet_Sprinkler/pseuds/Ficlet_Sprinkler
Summary: Out of the blue, Sherlock proposes to John.But John hadn't even realised they were boyfriends yet.Sherlock helps John realise how close they had really been all this time...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 206





	A Serendipitous Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Una propuesta fortuita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579455) by [lockedin221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B)



“Will you marry me?”

John blinked at his flatmate, who got on one knee before him.

“Wh- I don’t… What?” he blubbered, suddenly finding himself speechless.

_Certainly not the reaction I was hoping for,_ Sherlock thought to himself.

“Will you marry me?” Sherlock repeated, less confidently than he did before.

John was just staring at Sherlock now. A million thoughts raced through his head.

 _Did he just propose to me?_ John checks. Ring, on one knee, those infamous words-

 _Yep, definitely proposing. But Sherlock? Proposing? To HIM? This must be some sort of dream._ John absentmindedly pinches himself behind his back. No effect. 

_Not a dream, then. Oh, god I must be staying silent too long now. Poor Sherlock is looking nervous. Wait, Sherlock. My best friend._

_We’re not-_

“We’re not even together!” John let his thought slip out, breaking the awkward silence between the two men. And, in turn, making it more awkward.

Sherlock’s eyes grew large in surprise.

“What do you mean, we’re not together?”

Sherlock slowly stood up again, realising his mistake.

John looked around nervously. What on earth was going on?

“At least, I didn’t think we were?” John asked carefully, subtly inviting Sherlock to explain that they were, in fact, together.

John noticed Sherlock’s eyes turn brighter, a tell-tale sign that Sherlock was about to start deducting.

“As ever, John; you see, but you don’t observe.”

“How so?” 

They had played this game a million times already. They perfected it, their comments bouncing back and forth like a carefully orchestrated dance.

“When we went on our first case together, I subtly dropped hints that I’m gay- oh, don’t look so surprised John, you knew I was gay - and you also, not-so-subtly, flirted with me,”

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did. Doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out. You asked me about my sexuality, licked your lips when you found out I was single, and couldn’t stop staring at me. 

...It would have gone a lot further than that, if I hadn’t turned you down.”

“Yes, why did you do that?”

“Oh, please. I wouldn’t get advantage of a desperate man who just met me.”

John chuckled at this.

Sherlock continued:

“Throughout our life together, all our adventures and cases, you never once let me down, and I was always there for you, too.

“I have loved nothing more than spending my life with you and would like to continue to do so for the rest of it.”

John kept quiet. There they were. the words he longed to hear for the longest time; and he couldn’t think of a response.

“So, in fact… I’m your…”

“Boyfriend, yes. Thought it was _fairly_ obvious.”

John stared at his best friend, (actually, apparently his boyfriend), and thought.

John had been with a lot of women in his lifetime. He had always told everyone he wasn’t gay. But, to be frank he couldn’t deny that he had had feelings for some men in his life. Particularly; the man standing in front of him. And this wasn’t just some man, some crush. This was _Sherlock._

John fought back the grin spreading on his face, failing miserably, as he said:

“I can work with that.”

They both smiled happily at each other, finally being able to be what they wanted to be: together.

John slowly tread closer to Sherlock, his gaze fixed on Sherlock’s perfect face. The sharp cheekbones, his icy blue eyes, his lips…

He stood very close to Sherlock now, close enough for him to hear his heart, beating fast.

“Can I ask you one thing? One flaw about your theory.”

Sherlock nodded quickly, clearly aware of the short distance between them.

“If you felt that we were together all this time… Why didn’t you act on it?”

“Act on it?” Sherlock asked. 

John was aware Sherlock was teasing him, getting him to say it. But he played along.

“What I meant was; why didn’t you ever kiss me?”

“You know me, John. I’m not… Like that.”

John nodded understandably. 

“Just once would have been nice.”

“So you do like me!” Sherlock teased.

“Oh, stop it, you git!” John said, giggling.

The room went silent, as both of them realised what was really happening. They became aware of the small gap between them.

Suddenly, John had the urge to close that gap.

He slowly went in for the kiss, but when he noticed the look on Sherlock’s face, he stopped and whispered:

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Sherlock let out a deep, shaky breath, before whispering back, “Yes”.

Their lips met, the gap between them finally closed, the tension finally resolved. John went weak in the knees, but Sherlock protectively put his arms around him, holding him steadily.

//

They kissed for a while, none of them really noticing the time passing by; their minds too invested in the moment.

They didn’t even notice anyone coming in.

That said, _John_ didn’t notice. Sherlock opened his eyes, froze, and prepared for the person to scream in surprise.

But Mrs Hudson just walks past.

“Fancy a cuppa, dears? When you’re finished snogging,”

John has noticed her presence as well, by now, and quickly jumps back from Sherlock. 

“Mrs Hudson! Why didn’t you knock?” he stammers.

“Oh, I did, dear. It seems you didn’t hear, though. Too invested in-”

“YEs I know what you mean!” John quickly talks over whatever Mrs Hudson was about to say.

Sherlock was too curious to let it go, though.

“Why weren’t you… um… Surprised when you saw us just then?”

Mrs Hudson laughed, and quickly turned around to face them.

“You act like you’re all clever, but you can’t even deduce things like that! Really, dear, I expected more from you. It’s obvious, you two! I’m surprised it took you this long, to be honest,”

Mrs Hudson briskly walked past them, putting the kettle on the table.

“I’ll leave you boys to it, then.” Mrs Hudson winked at them and left.

The men looked at each other, before erupting into giggles. They grinned at each other, like they were just caught doing naughty things by their mother. Which, in a way, they were.

“So… Where were we?” John said.

Sherlock gave John a sly smirk, but instead of kissing him again, he put his arms tightly around John.

“Thank you,” he whispered, before letting go of him again.

“Thank you for what?” John whispered, gazing into Sherlock’s star-filled eyes.

“For being the best thing that ever happened to me. For saving me.”

John opened his mouth to respond, but Sherlock kept talking.

“I was so alone, and I owe you so much. Now, please-” he took John’s hands in his - “One more miracle. For me.”

John had tears in his eyes now, recognising the speech all too well.

Sherlock got down on one knee, took a deep breath, and looked John in the eye.

“Will you marry me?”

…

“Oh, god yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, writing Johnlock fluff after a long day; is there anything better?  
> These kinds of fics (Love confessions + first kiss) are my favourite kinds to write :) I did this all in one go, which is rare for me.  
> So as always, let me know if you find any errors. And tell me if you like the fic! I love comments :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
